A Dark Side Of Rogue
by X-Kid J
Summary: Rogue, the mutant that can absorb other mutant's powers. Now, a dark side has come out of her. This dark side is after some of the greatest mutants to absorb their powers. Now the X-Men must defeat the Dark Rogue and restore all the powers and energy b
1. A Dark Side of Rogue

**A Dark Side Of Rogue**

Note: All characters in this story except for J-Dawg, Vine, Hydro, Petalz, and Dark Rogue are all property of Marvel Comics. I do not own any of these characters nor do I have a place in the Marvel Industries...(well, I wouldn't. I'm only 13!) Anyway, I hope you like my story! And, Kanji's Team won't be continued for a while now. Sorry!

  
Intro

"No! Leave me alone!" A beautiful brunette with a white streak running down her hair ran down the X-Mansion hallways screaming. Her name was Rogue, a southern belle who's life was once nothing but trouble. Her mutant power to absorb other's mutants energy and powers prevent her from actual touch, and her step-mother's the evil mutant, Mystique, who forced her to send Carol Danvers, the original Ms. Marvel to the hospital.

"Jean! Help me!" Rogue yelled. Professor Charles Xavier, the one who blocked terrible memories from Rogue's mind, wasn't inside the X-Mansion. Rogue's only hope was to turn to Jean Grey, also known as Phoenix. Rogue felt as if something were haunting her. She thought it might of been Ms. Marvel, who haunted Rogue once before for stealing her life.

"No one can save you, Rogue! The evil in your heart still keeps me alive!" A loud southern female voice stayed in Rogue's mind. Rogue now knew for a fact that it couldn't of been Carol Danvers. She flew down the hallways continuing to scream. A former X-Man, who is now part of Generation X, came out of one of the rooms standing in Rogue's way.

"Hey Rogue! I was aloud to come back and visit you guys!" Jubilee started to say. But before she could finished Rogue punched her down to the floor. Jubilee rubbed her shoulder and thought, "What's bugging her? Did she and Gambit have a break up or somethin'?"

"Jean! There you are!" Rogue said. She placed herself on the floor and went down on her knees. She cried holding Jean's hand. "Jean, help me!"

"Rogue, what's wrong?" The beautiful red head asked. Rogue shook her head and she shed more tears. "Rogue answer me?"

"I don't have to!" Rogue's voice became louder and deeper. She hovered over the floor and laughed. Her hair turned black and so did her eyes. The white streak still remained, but her usual heart didn't. "I'm such an idiot! With my powers to absorb other mutant's abilities, I could become the most powerful mutant of all! I'll start with you!"

"No!" Jean yelled as Rogue threw off her gloves and placed her two hands on Jean's face. Jean's voice got weaker and weaker as she lost more energy. Rogue wouldn't let go until she saw Gambit walking down the halls.

"Cher, what are you doin'?" 

"Stay back, Cajun!" Rogue laughed as she used Jean's telekinetic powers to throw him against the wall. Gambit got up and shook his head. He stared at Jean lying on the floor, and than he looked back up at Rogue.

"What have you done, Cher?"

"I just decided to become more powerful!" Rogue laughed. Just then, Rogue turned back to normal as a woman merged out of her body. This woman looked exactly like the way Rogue did when she was absorbing Jean's powers. She had black hair and black eyes. The "real" Rogue collapsed while the one with black hair lunged forward at Gambit. This "new" Rogue wore a black skin tight body suit that Gambit seemed to admire. Then, the "Dark Rogue" tackled Gambit onto the floor.

"Sorry Cher, but my heart belongs to another," Gambit said throwing "Dark Rogue" off of her. He took out his silver stick and tripped her with it. Rogue fell down and laughed. While lying on the floor, she used Jean's telekinetic powers to shove Gambit to the side. Jubilee came running forward shooting her fireworks. Rogue flew up to Jubilee and shook her head. Jubilee stopped shooting the fireworks, but she still had her hands in a fighting stance.

"Poor dear child! But, since you look so innocent, I'll let you go with this!" Rogue lifted up Jubilee with her telekinetic powers and through her on top of Gambit just as he started to get up. She than flew through the ceiling making it's remains crumble. Gambit sat Jubilee down and walked over to the Rogue with the yellow and green uniform, and brown hair with the white streak.

"Oh no, Cher," Gambit said. He than turned to Jubilee, "Jubes, get everyone up here now!" Jubilee ran down the stairs to the Study where everyone was. She told everybody to follow her upstairs to where Rogue and Jean laid. While everyone in the mansion was coming up the stairs, Gambit looked blankly at Rogue's face.

"I lost someone dear to me before. So I won't lose you!" Gambit's lips made contact with Rogue's lips. When Rogue's eyes opened, he released from the touch and he breathed hard. He was lying on the floor struggling to move. Rogue jumped back in fear.

"Rogue, what's going on?" Cyclops yelled walking down the hallway with Storm, Beast, Iceman, Archangel, Shadowcat, Jubilee, and Wolverine. Cyclops stared at Jean lying on the floor, he stepped back in complete fear. Even with his red sunglasses covering his eyes, you still knew that he was scared. He ran up to Jean and he put her in his arms. 

"Rogue, what happened?" Storm asked. Rogue looked down at Gambit and screamed. She than fainted right next to the struggling Gambit, where the tale of The Dark Rogue all began.

  
Chapter 1

"Beep. Beep. Beep," The machine kept signaling as everybody awaited for Rogue's pulse to rise. Gambit and Jean were both fine now, after taking some of Beast mixed formula. Gambit shuffled his cards as he explained what happened the few nights ago.

"When I came down the hallway, I saw Jean lying there on the floor with Rogue next to her. Then, my belle turned completely normal. Except for the fact that another woman came out of her with black hair, black eyes, and a black body suit. Next thing I new, she was on top of me...like most women." Gambit laughed.

"Get to the point, Cajun!" Wolverine commanded. He showed all three claws and put them in front of Gambit's mouth.

"Gambit ain't scared of ya. Anyways, she used Jean's telekinetic power on me a few times before Jubilee came runnin' in. Next thing I knew, Jubilee was on top of me and that dark belle made a huge hole in the ceiling." Gambit explained. Jean stood up from her seat and stood in a thinking pose.

"All I remember is Rouge's hair and eyes just changing color. That was it. I didn't see two women," Jean said.

"Well I saw it! And If you don't believe Gambit, then why would Rogue be in that medical room right now?" Gambit said with his New Orleans accent. Cyclops shook his head in confusion. The Beast hung upside down on the ceiling and scratched his chin.

"He does have a point there. But what's this?" Beast said looking at the computer. The signals became louder and Rogue's eyes opened. She woke up screaming. Jean walked into the medical room where Rogue was. Everyone else looked through the glass window that separated them from the room that Rogue and Jean were in.

"Beast, come in here," Jean said. Beast walked into the room and touched Rogue's hand to calm her down. Rogue cried and she struggled to get out of the bed she was in. Rogue was strapped in though, in case if the Dark Rogue came back.

"Gambit? Where's Gambit? Jean! I'm so sorry! What have I done?" Rogue hollered. Jean ran her hand through Rogue's hair and pushed her gently back down. "I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault Rogue. You didn't know what you were doing. I completely understand. I had the same problems with the Phoenix force." Jean said. Rogue shook her head trying to sit back up. She already broke the straps that were keeping her arms, waist, and neck down. 

"But this different! There's two of me. And one has the ability to cause the destruction of Earth. I must stop her!" Rogue yelled breaking the rest of the straps that kept her on the bed. She flew up to the ceiling and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't break the ceiling."

"No cher!" Gambit yelled running into the medical room through the glass door. "You aren't well enough! We'll take care of your evil twin."

"But she has my strength, flying, and absorbing powers. She also has Jean's telepathy and telekinetic abilities. Who knows what other powers she has now!" Rogue shouted.

"But she doesn't have them permenently, cher!" Gambit said. Jean shook her head and so did Beast.

"Yes she does. If everyone didn't come in time, I would be just the way Ms. Marvel was. Luckily Beast gave me his formula just in time. But what I do know about this second edition Rogue is that her absorbing powers are weaker than Rogue's. The Dark Rogue can't kill anybody with her powers, but she can weaken them very badly. If anything, I would've died from loss of energy, if not for Beast's formula." Jean said. Rogue flew back down to the bed and closed her eyes. Everyone left the medical courtiers except for Beast and Jean. Jean read Rogue's mind. She fell back from an outburst of another presence. Ms. Marvel has returned.

  
Chapter 2

"Jean!" Beast yelled setting her back up. Jean's eyes were wide open.

"The spirit of Carol Danvers broke out of Rogue's mind! I think she has decided to go after the Dark Rogue too!"

"But how Jean? I thought you locked her up in Rogue's mind!"

"That's what I thought, too. But she is out. I don't understand. Maybe if I use Cerebro I can track Dark Rogue down." Jean started to walk out of the medical courtiers, but than she turned back to Beast, "Stay with Rogue until I come back."

Jean walked down the hallway heading downstairs to the computer, Cerebro. When she walked in the room, Shadowcat and Storm were in there sitting down. Jean sat down in the Cerebro chair and she placed the Cererbro helmet on her head. Shadowcat sat closer to Storm and whispered something to her. Storm whispered back.

"I think she's going to try and find Rogue." Storm said.

"Rogue? But we know where she is! She's in the medical room." Shadowcat said back.

"No, not that Rogue. The other Rogue."

"Oh, you mean the Dark Rogue." Shadowcat nodded.

"No, the Rogue with the black hair and black eyes," Storm said sarcastically.

"But I thought the Rogue with the black hair and black eyes was the Dark Rogue?" Shadowcat said.

"I was being sarcastic, Kitty." Storm laughed. Then Cerebro's monitor started to show some images. Storm and Shadowcat walked over too it. Shadowcat pointed at Dark Rogue in an area of what appears to be the streets of New York. Dark Rogue was causing powerful vibrations on the streets. Mini-earthquakes appeared.

"Oh my god!" Shadowcat said covering her mouth watching the monitor. Lying next to Dark Rogue's feat was a man with long brown hair and a red shirt and black pants. "Isn't that Rictor from X-Force?"

"Yes," Jean Grey answered shutting Cerebro off. "I know enough now. Dark Rogue is heading towards Massachusetts. Storm, I need you to get Rictor over here so Beast can give him some of the formula." Jean said as Jubilee walked in.

"Massachusetts? You don't think she's headed for my school!" Jubilee said. "We better warn Generation X!"

"Yes, we must. Kitty, alarm everybody about this news. Tell them to keep an eye-out. Jubilee, lets go warn Banshee and Emma." Jean commanded. Storm flew out of one of the windows in the mansion and Shadowcat walked through the walls headed towards the Study where everybody was. Jubilee walked over to the nearest phone with Jean following.

  
Chapter 3

"Right. Don't worry Jubes, will keep are eyes open. Good-bye lassie," Sean Cassidy, better known as Banshee, hung up the phone and called for all the Generation X students to come into the living room. All of the students of Generation X sat down on the couch while Emma Frost and Banshee stood before them.

"There is a lot I must tell you all 'bout. Some lassie called Dark Rogue is on her way over 'ere. We aren't so sure if she's after us, but she might be." Banshee explained to his students. Emma took a step forward with a serious expression on her face.

"So, we all must be careful. Banshee was told that this Dark Rogue has absorbed the Mutant powers from Jean Grey and some mutant named Rictor. She has these powers permenently. Luckily, thanks to the Beast, Jean was able to survive because of some formula. We don't want to see that happen to any of you." Emma explained.

"And just to be safe, we want Jeff and Dan to stay with us," Banshee said. Emma nodded.

"Both of you are new to Generation X and you both are 13. We don't want you getting involved." Emma said. She read Jeff's mind. She knew that Jeff would be thinking something of Emma. And, he was.

"Oh man. I want to use my powers, in the X-Men I could. I got dog telepathy, psychic waves, and little telekinesis. Why won't she let me fight!" Jeff thought. Emma walked up to Jeff with the same serious expression on her face.

"Listen Jeff, we can't risk you or Dan getting into any danger. I know what you're thinking," Emma started to say. But she was cut off by Monet St. Croix. The lovely brown haired girl that had super strength and telepathy.

"I don't think Jeff would like you reading his mind Emma. After all, you aren't the only one who knows what others are thinking," Monet said placing her long brown hair behind her back. Emma gave M a dirty look and looked over at Banshee. Banshee just shrugged. Then, breaking through the Generation X walls was none other than Dark Rogue.

"Where is the one they call Hydro?" Dark Rogue shouted. Banshee walked up to her.

"There is no Hydro in this academy. Perhaps you might-" Banshee was cut off and swung by Dark Rogue's telekinetic powers so hard that the wall he fell into started to cover him. But before it could, Jeff stood up and used his telekinetic powers to lift the wall up a bit.

"It's too heavy!" Jeff yelled. M ran over to the crumbling wall and held it up with her super strength. Dan shot his vines at Banshee and wrapped them around Banshee's body. He pulled him out of harms way and than the vines disappeared.

"Amazing!" Rogue said flying towards Dan. "Your vine powers are wonderful!"

"They don't call me da Vine for nothin'." Dan said taking a few steps back. "Just stay back, and you won't get hurt." Dan said with a little fear. He made a nice thin vine come out of the palm of his hand and it cracked like a whip. Rogue flew forward and placed her hand on Dan's neck.

"No!" M yelled punching Dark Rogue off of Dan. Dan had some energy taken from him, so he fell down into M's arms. Jeff sighed and thought, "If only that could be me in her arms."

"Synch, keep her busy! Husk, help me get Banshee and Dan into the next room!" Emma spoke telepathy into everyone's minds. "Jeff, use your psychic rings when I say so. Until then, just stay put!"

"Aw man," Jeff thought. Dark Rogue grabbed Synch's arm that was protected by his uniform. He punched Rogue across the face hoping to synchronize with Rogue soon. But, Rogue threw him through the hole she made in the Generation X's wall. Husk got back from putting Banshee and Dan in the other room, so she ran after Synch. Things didn't look good at all for Generation X.

  
Chapter 4

"Now Jeff! Use your rings!" Emma commanded through Jeff's thoughts. Jeff placed his hands together and two silver rings swung at Dark Rogue. Rogue dodged them both and laughed. Generation X's black lab, Lucky, started to run towards Emma. Jeff used his dog telepathy and he controlled the dog's body. He made it bite into Dark Rogue's right leg. Then Jeff flew back from the impact of losing the telepathic connection with Lucky.

"Ouch! Dumb mutt." Dark Rogue yelled. She used her telekinetic powers to throw the dog into Jeff. Jeff fell down just missing the fire place. The fire rose up from the gust of winds that fired from Jeff's fall. Dark Rogue held everyone back with her telekinetic powers except for Jeff. She walked up to him and pushed Lucky aside with her thoughts.

"You have animal telepathy?"

"No, only dog telepathy. That's why they call me J-Dawg. Stay back, or else!" Jeff said as he saw Dan running into the room.

"Or else what?" Dark Rogue said with a snooty attitude. Then, before she new it, a vine whipped her back hard. She turned around and pointed at Dan. "You!" She shouted. Jeff lunged forward at Dark Rogue knocking her down. She placed her hands on Jeff's face. Jeff yelled out in pain and he lost some of his energy. Dark Rogue flew up to the ceiling still holding onto Jeff. Dan ran forward and fired his vines grabbing hold of Dark Rogue. He pulled her off of Jeff. Jeff fell down landing on the couch while Dan continued to hold Dark Rogue with his vines. He spun around three times causing Dark Rogue to turn with him. He than released her out the hole in the wall and then he passed out. Everyone was able to move again, except for Jeff and Dan.

  
Chapter 5

"Hurry up, I don't know how much longer Jeff can last," M said as the whole entire Generation X team sat down in the mini air jet that Banshee was flying.

"We are almost 'eir. See, the mansion is starting to come in to view," Banshee said. Everyone (accept for Banshee and Emma), looked at Jeff lying down on his seat getting weaker every couple of minutes. When Banshee landed the air jet, everyone ran out carrying Jeff. They handed him to Beast which immediately carried him to the medical courtiers. Before you new it, everyone was inside standing around the medical courtiers looking through the glass window.

"I'm not so sure about Jeff. The formula I gave him is having little effect," Beast said.

"What about Rictor?" Jean asked. The Beast glanced over through the glass window looking at Rictor.

"He seems to be recovering slowly. He is improving more than Jeff. But, we must watch out for Dark Rogue," Beast said.

"Yes, she said she was after some lad named, Hydro?" Banshee said. Jean turned around to Banshee and walked up to him.

"What about Matt? She isn't going to hurt him?" Jean said touching Banshee's shoulder.

"Matt?"

"Hydro!" Jean said. 

"Oh. Probably. You know the lad?" Banshee asked. Jean nodded and remembered how she found him on the streets. She remembered how hee once lived in Canada and how she helped him improve his powers enough to become an X-Man. But, the X-Men haven't heard from Hydro in a while.

"I don't care about Hydro! I care about Jeff. How could you let this happen to him?" Rogue said walking up to Banshee with Gambit.

"I love the kid like a little brother. I knew he wouldn't be safe with you Generation X people!" Gambit said withdrawing his silver stick. "For now on, Jeff stays with us, the X-Men. Same goes for Dan. They were better wit us!"

"We couldn't stop it!" Banshee said.

"Gambit, calm down sugah," Rogue said touching Gambit's shoulder. Gambit turned around and faced Cyclops.

"Well, don't you think it's a good idea if they remain with the X-Men?"

"Gambit, we can't blame this on Generation X. Who knows how powerful this Dark Rogue is. She might be more powerful than Mesmero, or the Brood." Cyclops said. Gambit grunted and than he left the room. Cyclops looked at Banshee, "You better go. Jeff's safe with us now. But just in case, we would like to have Dan stay with us. I'm not saying that I don't trust you-"

White Queen cut Cyclops off, "I know Cyclops. You are thinking that it will be too much trouble to protect Generation X and ourselves with Jeff and Dan on our hands. Since they are both new to the Academy, I do agree. They can come back when ready. Lets go everyone." Generation X said there good byes and than Jubilee walked them out of the mansion. 

"Beast, try to make more formula," Cyclops said. He glanced over at Dan who was asleep in one of the chairs. "Wolverine?" Cyclops said pointing to Dan.

"No problem," Wolverine walked over and picked Dan up. He carried him out of the medical room heading for Dan's old bedroom. Cyclops walked over to the glass window and stared at Jean and Beast working on Jeff. Shadowcat looked over at Iceman who was defrosting himself. When he was finished, he walked over to the glass window as well. Cyclops than spoke out.

"Okay everybody. With Professor X gone, I'm in charged. And, it won't do us any good waiting for Jeff and Rictor to recover. Storm, I want you, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Archangel, and Iceman to head after Dark Rogue. Cerebro has been tracking her down. Just access the computer and you can find her. When Jean's done, we'll meet you wherever Dark Rogue may take you." Cyclops ordered. Storm gathered everybody and they walked out of the medical room while Cyclops was waiting against the glass window.

  
Chapter 6

"What?" Cyclops said as a steel man named, Colossus, appeared on one of the beds inside the medical room. Cyclops opened the glass door and he walked into the room. He touched Jean's shoulder and said, "Jean! How did Colossus get here?"

"I have Cerebro set to teleport any mutant that gets damaged by Dark Rogue into the medical courtiers. I fear Dark Rogue has taken Colossus' powers. Now she is more powerful than she ever was. Beast, can you handle everyone alone now?" Jean asked.

"Without a problem, Jean." Beast answered. Jean nodded and looked at Cyclops.

"Okay, I'll get Wolverine, Gambit, and Rogue. We're going to follow Dark Rogue just like the others. If you need any of us, contact us with Cerebro," Cyclops said. The Beast nodded and Cyclops and Jean walked out of the medical room. Jean grabbed Cyclops' hand and looked up at him.

"This is all happening too quickly, Scott." Jean said. Cyclops nodded. They met up with everyone they needed, and they headed towards Cerebro to find out where Dark Rogue was now. Beast on the other hand, was working on everybody. He ran his hand through Jeff's light brown hair and smiled.

"You're going to be all right, kid," He walked over to Colossus and smiled. "An old friend has returned." He continued to restore energy back into Jeff's, Rictor's, and Colossus' body while Dan slept, and the others went off battling. What a night.

TO BE CONTINUED

  
Please visit my web page at http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/index.html  
To find out a little more about Jeff and Hydro, go to http://www.geocities.com/xmenbios/j-dawg.html or /xmenbios/hydro.html


	2. A Dark Side of Rogue

**A Dark Side Of Rogue 2**

Note: All characters in this story except for J-Dawg, Vine, Hydro, Petalz, and Dark Rogue are all property of Marvel Comics. I do not own any of these marvel characters nor do I have a place in the Marvel Industries...(well, I wouldn't. I'm only 13!) Anyway, I hope you like my story! And, Kanji's Team won't be continued for a while now. Sorry!

Also, sorry I didn't continue writing the Dark Side of Rogue series, it was because I was on vacation and than when I got back home I had computer trouble. So please don't stop reading this series! 

  
Chapter 1

"Where ever she is, she'll pay!" That's all Carol Danvers thought in her head as she flew down the city streets scaring everybody in site as her body continued to illusinate. "Being a spirit running around is no fun...where ever she is, she'll pay!...Why do I keep telling myself that?" Then, Carol Danvers paused and fell on the streets. Her body than became completely normal, no more illusination continued to occur. She looked around and touched her skin. She flew up in the air and screamed with complete joy, "I'm normal again!"

Carol Danvers paused and an expression of hatred came upon her face. She remembered why she kept telling herself, "Where ever she is, she'll pay!" She flew up higher and did a twist in the air. She made a fist with her hand and sighed. "Well Roguey, you let the darkside come out of you. Now that the darkside is out of you, I'll kill the dark side first and than you next! What do you expect? You took my life!"

Carol Danvers continued to fly through the streets of New York heading for Massachusetts, where Dark Rogue last was. For some reason Carol Danvers a.k.a. Warbird, Binary, and Ms. Marvel, new every move that Dark Rogue made. Carol was ready for revenge, she was ready for everything Dark Rogue had to offer. And this time, she wasn't going to be defeated.

  
Chapter 2  
A mystery in his own way, a young man lied deep into Niagara Falls. His name was Matt Wales, a telepath in the water, H2O flesh when wanted to be. He was cunning and a very important mutant to the Darkside. It wasn't the Darkside like in Star Wars, more like the Darkside in Rogue. The Dark Rogue was after Matt Wales because his of the water is more incredible then the ocean itself. As Matt Wales waited inside the waterfall as the remaining tourists left, he thought of everything he had been through in the past.

At the age 8, he was able to change himself into any type of liquid. After all the hard times he went through, he ran away from home and was found on the streets by Jean Grey. When he stopped having his flash-backs, he saw a girl with brownish blonde hair staring at the falls.

"When will she move?" Matt asked himself in his mind. Then, he heard a response back in his head.

"When you come out, mutant." The girl's lips didn't move. Matt didn't move either. He just started blankly at her as she stared blankly at the falls. "I know who you are, Hydro. You can transform into any liquid, you're a telepath in the water, and you can blast water from your hands. I need your help, Hydro. And you also need mine."

"What do you want?" Hydro asked. Part of what Hydro said was spoken into the girl's mind, the other part was heard coming out of Hydro's mouth as his head popped out of the falls.

"My name is Katie. Better known as Petalz. My cousin, Dan, is in trouble. You are, too," The girl said. "So why don't you come out of there. Or do I have to make you?"

"Like you can!" Hydro said. With that, the girl put her hands in front of her. Out of the palms of her hands came a poof of flowers. The flowers hovered over the girl's hands.

"Flowers? Impressive!" Hydro laughed. Katie laughed back as she stretched her hands above herself all the way.

"Flower petal chain now!" Katie yelled. The petals of the flowers linked together. The petal chains were coming out of the palms of her hand still. She than fired the chain of petals at Hydro's head. Hydro was pulled out of the water by the chain of petals. He was lying down on the ground that was behind the waterfall.

"How'd you do that? Nobody can take me out of water, nobody!" Hydro said in complete shock. Katie smirked and looked the other way. Hydro got up and wiped all the petals off of him. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever heard of the X-Man, Rogue?"

"Of course I have. Rogue's my friend. I just haven't seen her in a while," Hydro answered. Katie stood silent for a couple minutes before she turned around to face Hydro.

"The dark side has come out of her. Rogue's dark side has been flying around taking several mutant's powers. She has them permanitely, the mutants she drained energy from are in the X-Men Medical Room. Beast, Mr. Hank McCoy is taking care of them."

"And your cousin's energy was drained by Dark Rogue, right?" Hydro asked. Katie shook her head.

"No. Dark Rogue tried to get her hands on him, but instead she targeted his best friend, Jeff. All I know is that she is after you now," Katie finished.

"Oh. So what should I do?"

"Leave the area at once Hydro. Go to the X-Mansion, you'll be safe there! Hurry now!" Katie commanded.

"But what about you?" Hydro said. Katie turned away and touched the rock on the side.

"I have my own path to follow. Just leave now! Go into Walkie Forest!" Katie yelled. Hydro walked through the falls. When he was fully through, Katie's body turned completely blue and her hair turned red. The woman laughed evilly. This laugh was none other than Mystique's.

"Now that Dark Rogue has come out, I have the daughter that I always wanted," Mystique said walking over to a big rock. Behind the big rock was the real Katie tied up who tried to warn Hydro earlier. Mystique laughed and she picked up her gun. She pointed it at Katie. "Don't you agree Katie?"

"Flower petals turn into sharp blades and set me free!" Katie mumbled. Her mouth was covered by a heavy piece of cloth. Mystique couldn't make out what she was saying. So, she triggered the gun. But when Mystique did, a bunch of sharp petals cut all the rope and sliced Mystique's gun in half. Katie stood up and removed the heavy cloth from her mouth.

"Petals surround her! If Mystique moves at all, cut her hard," Katie said. She left the waterfalls with one thing on her mind, "Find Hydro! Mystique's leading him into a trap!"

"The girl's gone," Mystique said. She shape-shifted into Katie and the petals dropped to the ground. Mystique laughed evilly again. "She'll try to warn Hydro, but she'll be too late! Rogue would get the powers from him before Katie gets there!"

  
Chapter 3

"Well, pretty boy, are we there yet?" Wolverine said to Cyclops. Cyclops didn't concentrate on Wolverine's question, he was concentrating on flying the mini-jet. "Guess not."

"Be quiet Wolverine. Cyclops isn't used to flying this here thing," Rogue said. Gambit looked back at her and smiled. Rogue turned the other way.

"I just don't get this woman," Gambit said. Wolverine laughed and showed all three claws. He admired them for a second and than he faced Gambit.

"You don't understand her because no woman understands you, Gumbo," Wolverine laughed.

"Is that so?" Gambit said charging up the Ace of Spades.

"Gambit! Wolverine! That's enough. We are almost there," Cyclops said. Gambit put the Ace of Spades inside his coat pocket and Wolverine laughed again. He took out the rest of his claws and he looked out the window.

"Wait a minute! I see her!" Wolverine shouted staring at Dark Rogue through the window.

"Where's she headed?"

"She just flew into some forest," Wolverine said. With that, Cyclops turned the jet around heading for the forest the Dark Rogue flew into. The jet went down at an incredible speed. When they landed, Rogue immediately flew out of the jet heading for her dark side.

  
Chapter 4

"We lost Dark Rogue for a long time now. Has anyone seen her?" Jubilee moaned. Shadowcat shook her head as she phased through a tree. Iceman came gliding by on his ice. He stood next to Jubilee and looked at the forest that surrounded him and the others.

"Storm, do you see any sign of her?" Iceman hollered. Storm shook her head "no" as she and Archangel flew back down to the others. "Storm, are you sure the future thing works? We've been waiting for Dark Rogue's arrival long enough!"

"I know Bobby. But Cerebro said Dark Rogue was heading for this forest. Just because we got here before her doesn't mean she isn't here now," Storm said. Shadowcat phased through another tree to get closer to Storm.

"But we should've seen her by now. How about if I go snooping around the forest for a while? If I see Dark Rogue looking at my direction, I'll phase completely into a tree. She won't see me." Shadowcat said. Storm hesitated for a while before she nodded.

"Hurry back though, Kitty!" Storm said as Shadowcat made her way phasing through a bunch of trees. After phasing through a few more, she paused and hid behind a large rock. She saw someone she never saw before walking around in the forest. She was looking at a young man with brown hair and a blue and black uniform. "Who is he?" She asked herself. Then she heard another voice yelling, "Hydro!"

"Hydro's his name? But who's that girl following him?" Kitty asked herself. She saw Hydro turn around to face the girl that was calling after him. They started to get into a conversation that Kitty could completely hear.

"Hydro! Don't head any deeper into this forest!" The girl said.

"You again? But, you told me to leave the falls and head into this forest," Hydro said. Katie shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Mystique did!"

"Mystique, the shape-shifter?" Hydro asked. Katie nodded. "How could Mystique of said that? And how could you know who I am?"

"Hydro, I was tied up behind a large rock. Mystique shape-shifted into me. Dark Rogue is in this forest! She's after you!"

"How do you know that? And if Mystique was the shape-shifter, how come she was able to use your powers?"

"When ever somebody touches my skin, they get my memory and my powers for 15 minutes. That's why she was able to use them. And that's why she knew of Dan and Jeff. Hydro, you must believe me!" Katie said. But as she started to finished the sentence, three trees started to fall down heading for Katie. Hydro placed his hands in front of him and he shot powerful blasts of water at the trees. The trees shattered into millions of pieces. And above them both, was none other than Dark Rogue.

  
Chapter 5

"Storm!" A young voice yelled after her. Storm turned around and she was shock to see Dan running towards them. Iceman stepped forward.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Iceman asked. Dan knelt down for a few minutes to catch his breath. He than stood up and said, "My cousin is in danger! She and somebody named Hydro. I share a telepathic connection with her and her only. Please, you must help me find her!"

"Dan, you were supposed to stay at the mansion," Storm said.

"I know. But Katie's in trouble! Please help me save my cousin!" Dan pleaded.

"We will. Where is she and Hydro?" Storm said. Dan closed his eyes and he received some information from his and Katie's telepathic connection. His eyes widened.

"Follow me," Dan said. Everyone followed Dan into the forest. When they reach Katie and Hydro, they all paused. They couldn't believe what they saw. They saw Dark Rogue with metallic skin. She punched down a tree heading for them. They all dodged the tree and they stood right next to Katie and Hydro.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked.

"We hope for a miracle."

TO BE CONTINUED

  
Please visit my web page at http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/index.html  
To find out a little more about Jeff and Hydro, go to http://www.geocities.com/xmenbios/j-dawg.html or /xmenbios/hydro.html 


	3. A Dark Side of Rogue

**A Dark Side Of Rogue 3**

Note: All characters in this story except for J-Dawg, Vine, Hydro, Petalz, and Dark Rogue are all property of Marvel Comics. I do not own any of these marvel characters nor do I have a place in the Marvel Industries...(well, I wouldn't. I'm only 13!) Anyway, I hope you like my story! And, Kanji's Team won't be continued for a while now. Sorry!

  
Chapter 1

"Hey bub, I heard some loud noises coming from over there!" Wolverine said.

"Could that be Dark Rogue?" Jean asked. Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, Gambit, and Rogue were all standing outside their mini-jet waiting for Dark Rogue to be fully seen. Rogue was getting an attitude because everyone was waiting.

"Listen ya'll, I say we all split up and look for Dark Rogue. That way we can cover more ground. And when we find her, we'll meet up where ever she is by communicating with each other," Rogue said placing her hand over the X on her X-Men belt. Cyclops shook his head.

"Rogue, we must stay together!"

"Well I'm not," Rogue flew up to the sky heading towards the loud noise that Wolverine pointed out before. Cyclops was yelling for Rogue to come back, but she didn't listen. Rogue wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way. Not no way, not no how.

"No one's going to stop me!" Rogue thought.

"Oh yeah?" A blonde haired woman came swooping down and punched Rogue right in the face. Rogue fell into a tree from the impact. "Remember me?"

"Who are you?" Rogue asked. The woman flew closer to Rogue. Rogue than flew back in fear. "Ms. Marvel? I thought I finished you off!" Rogue flew towards the woman and punched her in the stomach. Ms. Marvel fell backwards.

"Well you didn't! Now my revenge comes to you!"

"No, Ms. Marvel! It is Dark Rogue your after, not me!"

"Want to bet?" Ms. Marvel took another shot at Rogue, but Rogue dodged the attack. Ms. Marvel was getting pretty angry that she almost picked up a whole entire tree to swing at Rogue. But, her mind told her to stop. "What? What's wrong with my mind?"

"Your mind has an idiot as its person. That's the problem," Rogue said getting ready to punch Ms. Marvel. But she stopped and she put her hands on her head. A voice was talking in her mind. This voice was none other than Jean Grey's. Both Rogue and Ms. Marvel slowly flew down to the ground and sat there trying to get Jean's voice out of their heads. But before the two girls new it, the X-Men found them.

"What's going on?" Cyclops said staring at the two women. Rogue stood up and shook her head. Than, she touched her head again and she flew back up into the sky. Ms. Marvel followed her. The X-Men stood silent, and than without notice ran after the two women again.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" Rogue asked herself aloud pointing to a large tree in the air.

"Who knows bitch!" Ms. Marvel said trying to catch up to Rogue. But Rogue flew faster, and when she reached the large tree in the air, she noticed Dark Rogue with metallic skin. She also noticed some of her fellow mutant helpless at Dark Rogue's wrath. So, Rogue flew into Dark Rogue forcing her to drop the tree.

"No!" Dark Rogue yelled in a raspy voice. The tree started to fall faster and faster until Ms. Marvel flew by and caught it in her hands. Ms. Marvel chucked it at both of the Rogue's. Rogue dodged and Dark Rogue got hit. As Dark Rogue fell to the ground Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine, and Gambit ran up to the rest of their fellow X-Men.

"Well look at the pretty darlin'," Wolverine laughed as Dark Rogue came closer to the ground. Than before he knew it she landed right on his face. Her lovely lips landed right on Wolverine's. Wolverine yelled out in pain as his energy was slowly drained from him. As Wolverine yelled and yelled, Dark Rogue's wounds started to disappear.

"What? Logan!" Jean yelled using her telekinetic powers to throw Dark Rogue off of Wolverine. When she threw Dark Rogue off, she ran up to Wolverine and cried. "She has drained his healing powers."

"Don't worry, Jean. Cerebro will soon teleport him back to headquarters where Hank can save him," Cyclops said. Than Wolverine just disappeared. "See Jean, he's on his way now."

  
Chapter 2

"Cyclops!" Storm yelled flying towards him. "Dark Rogue can't be stopped, she is almost as powerful as Magneto himself. Maybe even more!"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something!" Cyclops said. Just than, Dark Rogue created a mini-earthquake that knocked everybody down on ground. Dark Rogue laughed easily as she flew back up to the sky. Ms. Marvel charged into Dark Rogue knocking her into the side of a tree. The tree fell over bringing Dark Rogue with her. The tree started to head towards the X-Men on the ground until a force field arrived over them. Dark Rogue turned around to see a woman with green hair projecting the force field.

"Polaris?" Jean yelled. The woman flew down from the tree she was on and she created a force field around herself. Polaris used her magnetic manipulation power to lure Dark Rogue toward her.

"Metallic bones?" Polaris said. Than she just whipped her arm forward causing Dark Rogue to fall straight down into her own mini-earthquake. Polaris, Ms. Marvel, and Rogue flew back down to the X-Men. Polaris made her force fields disappear.

"Thank you so much Polaris," Cyclops said.

"No problem," Polaris said. "Hey Iceman, can you make an ice bridge over that crack where Dark Rogue fell in?" Polaris asked. Iceman without notice slid over the mini-earthquake crack sealing it up with ice.

"It's done, but the ice will soon melt. So, what are we going to do with her?" Iceman said. Everyone shrugged until Petalz and Hydro walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Dan's cousin Katie. I think some of you already know Hydro," Petalz said. "Dark Rogue has several Villains working for her at the moment. Some are which Mystique, Sabretooth, Pyro, Avalanche, and the Blob."

"I wouldn't go and trust you like this, but since you are a cousin of Dan and since you know a lot about this, I'll let you fight with us," Cyclops said. "Now, as long as Dark Rogue is in there we have time to make up a plan."

"Guess again buddy boy!" A raspy voice was heard and Dark Rogue flew up breaking through the ice bridge. Dark Rogue flew through the forest laughing evilly. Shadowcat ran after her phasing through of tree and log in her way. Storm flew up to the sky and saw that Shadowcat was tailing Dark Rogue perfectly with Polaris following her..

"Shadowcat is still on Dark Rogue, so we must-" Storm started to say until she was cut off by Ms. Marvel.

"Save it sister, I'm gonna be the only one after Dark Rogue, none of you losers will be!" Ms. Marvel flew towards Dark Rogue Shadowcat, and Polaris.

"Oh yeah? Well sugah, I'm gonna be right behind ya all the way!" Rogue said flying after Ms. Marvel and her dark side. Gambit started to follow the rest of them until Jean Grey stopped him.

"Gambit, where are you going?" Jean asked.

"I'm following Rogue. I mean, what can be better than two Rogue's, a dumb blonde, a green-haired babe, and Shadowcat, eh?" Gambit laughed running after the 5 women. Hydro did the same and soon followed Iceman, Dan, and Petalz. As Storm, Cyclops, Jean, and Angel stood there a clash of Sentinels appeared on the scene. Hydro, Iceman, Dan, and Petalz were too far to see or here the Sentinels so Storm, Jean, Angel, and Cyclops were left alone.

"Lets get this over with," Angel said flying up to the sky shooting his metallic feathers at the Sentinels. Storm flew up next to Angel and used her wind the knock some of the Sentinels down.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time!" Cyclops yelled shooting his optic blasts destroying two Sentinels. Jean ran next to Cyclops and used her telekinetic powers to lift up a Sentinel and remove his robotic arms, legs, and head. There we only 3 Sentinels left and Storm took care of two of them using the power of the arctic winds.

"Angel, look out! Behind you!" Storm yelled. Angel turned around and noticed a Sentinel getting ready to strike at him. Angel shot more metallic feathers at the Sentinel and the Sentinel collapsed. "Now that that is over with, lets rejoin the others!"

  
Chapter 3

Shadowcat phased through the 8th floor of an empty business building still searching for Dark Rogue. Shadowcat had Dark Rogue tailed perfectly until Dark Rogue went into this empty business building.

"Aw man. I saw Dark Rogue come in here, but where is she?" Shadowcat opened a door to an office building and a humanly figured popped out creating a lion made of fire. The figure came into the light and it was none other than Pyro. Shadowcat flipped backwards and stood in a fighting stance.

"Aw come on now girly, don't you like my lion?" Pyro laughed. Shadowcat picked up at craw bar on the floor and chucked it at Pyro. Pyro fell down and put his hand over his head. "Aw so little girly likes to play rough, eh? Well how rough are you when my lion charges?" Pyro started to make the lion leap towards Shadowcat until a stunning force flew into him. The fire lion disappeared as Pyro yelled out in more pain.

"Just leave her alone, sugah. Remember me? Your old friend from Nor Island?" Rogue laughed.

"Just can it Rogue!" Ms. Marvel came flying through the whole in the wall that Rogue made when hitting Pyro.

"Aw you again? Everything was fine until you showed up!" Rogue said taking a swing at Ms. Marvel. As the two mutants fought pulling each others hair and punching each other in the face and stomach, Shadowcat continued her search for Dark Rogue. Shadowcat phased through another office room and noticed broken chair and lamps and desks all over Than she heard a loud sound coming from the closet. Shadowcat opened it and she was taken by surprise by Dark Rogue. Dark Rogue fell onto Shadowcat getting ready to touch her skin.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadowcat kicked Dark Rogue off of her and phased through the wall heading towards the fight between Rogue and Ms. Marvel. When she arrived to where the fight had taken place, Rogue and Ms. Marvel were both on the floor not moving. Dark Rogue flew up to Shadowcat again and smiled.

"Come on honey, let me take your powers!"

"No way!" A young voice yelled running up the stairs.

"What?" Dark Rogue yelled. She turned around and saw Jeff and Wolverine running up the stairs. "You? I thought I finished you off little boy!" Dark Rogue flew towards Jeff. Jeff shot his psychic rings at Dark Rogue knocking her down.

"Well you didn't! And thanks to you I lost my telekinesis permanentley!" Jeff yelled shooting more psychic rings at Dark Rogue.

"And, nobody drains my energy unless they get my permission!" Wolverine showed his claws and leaped forward at Dark Rogue. Shadowcat ran up from behind Dark Rogue and she put her in a head lock.

"Now Logan! Strike!" Shadowcat yelled. Dark Rogue's skin turned metallic but that didn't stop Wolverine from striking at Dark Rogue. Dark Rogue threw Shadowcat into Wolverine and started to make her way out of the building.

"Oh no you don't!" Jeff shouted sending a psychic wave at Dark Rogue. Dark Rogue yelled out in pain and she fell out of the building heading for the side walk that laid beneath her. But fortunately for her, Gambit was there to catch her.

"Ladies come and they go," Gambit laughed. He charged up a guard and he set Dark Rogue don't. He than placed the card right next to her and he ran from the scene. There was an explosion from Gambit's charged card that could've finished anybody off...all but Dark Rogue. Gambit walked up to Dark Rogue and he showed his long silver stick. He put it right next to Dark Rogue's face and shrugged, "I guess tis one goes, no?"

"Think again!" Dark Rogue grabbed the stick with Gambit still holding on to it. She threw him with the stick into the building. She started to run away again but an ice bridge cut her off.

"I never met a girl who ran from Gambit like that," Iceman laughed. Hydro stepped forward and shot powerful blasts of water at Dark Rogue. Dark Rogue dodged the attack and laughed. She flew up to the sky thinking she was home free, until two fines were wrapped around her body. She looked down and saw Dan holding onto the large vines.

"What are you doing?" Dark Rogue yelled. Then, Dan shrunk the fines making them move closer to him. Dark Rogue tried to fight back but the fines were too strong. Then when Dark Rogue was close enough, he released her and Petalz stepped forward shooting three puffs of flowers Dark Rogue.

"Flowers aren't going to hurt me honey," Dark Rogue laughed grabbing Petalz neck. Dark Rogue flew back up to the sky still holding onto Katie's bare-neck. As Katie tried to fight back, more energy was drained from her. Dark Rogue flew back to the 7th floor of the office building with Katie and stood in complete shock.

  
Chapter 4

"Looks like she found another victim!" Rogue said lunging forward at Dark Rogue. Dark Rogue tried to dodge the attack but Ms. Marvel through her into the office building.

"I think we should finish her off, Rogue! Don't you?" Ms. Marvel laughed. Rogue nodded and punched Dark Rogue across the face.

"I thought you too were unconscious?" Dark Rogue cried.

"Think again, sugah!" Rogue laughed. Dark Rogue put her hands together starting to make a mini-earthquake, but she was cut off by a set of claws.

"Don't even try that, deary!" Wolverine laughed. Jeff ran up to Dark Rogue and used three psychic rings at her to make her feel helpless. Than Angel flew into the building and shot metal feathers at Dark Rogue creating a small prison cell. Iceman made an ice bridge to reach the hole in the office building on the 7th floor. When he arrived there, he put ice all over Angel's little metallic prison cell.

"Where's Katie?" Dan asked as his vines brought him up to the 7th floor. When he arrived, he noticed that she wasn't there.

"She was teleported back to the X-Mansion," Polaris said flying in. "We must get Dark Rogue back to the X-Mansion so Beast can cure all the victims."

"Do you think there is any hope in me getting my telekinetic powers back?" Jeff asked. Polaris shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry Jeff. But they're gone for good," Polaris said. Then, the X-Men mini-jet appeared next to the 7th floor. Cyclops stuck his head out the window.

"Come on everybody. We must go back to the X-Mansion and make sure Gambit recovers from his injury!" Cyclops ordered. He opened the hatch to the door and everybody walked inside. So, they made there way back to the X-Mansion with Dark Rogue unconscious in her small prison cell made of metallic feathers and ice. Who knows what happens next?

TO BE CONTINUED

  
Please visit my web page at http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/  
To find out a little more about Jeff and Hydro, go to http://www.geocities.com/xmenbios/j-dawg.html or /xmenbios/hydro.html 


	4. A Dark Side of Rogue

**A Dark Side Of Rogue 4**

Note: All characters in this story except for J-Dawg, Vine, Hydro, Petalz, and Dark Rogue are all property of Marvel Comics. I do not own any of these marvel characters nor do I have a place in the Marvel Industries...(well, I wouldn't. I'm only 13!) Anyway, I hope you like my story! And, Kanji's Team won't be continued for a while now. Sorry!

  
Chapter 1

"Hurry up Scott! Dark Rogue is trying to break free," Jean yelled from inside the mini-jet. "Iceman, put some more ice over the prison cell! Hurry!"

"Sure Jean," Iceman got out of his seat and he put more ice over the cell that Dark Rogue was in. Then the jet started to rock back and fourth.

"Scott, hurry!"

"What's she doing?" Scott asked trying to get the jet under control.

"She's using her telekinetic powers! Hurry up!" Jean started to panic which wasn't like her. Rogue stood up and than hovered over the floor of the mini-jet. She flew over to the small ice prison cell and said, "Maybe I should shut her up!"

"No, Rogue! Just sit down!" Cyclops commanded. After a few minutes Dark Rogue gave up and Cyclops was able to land the mini-jet without a problem. Once the jet was landed, everybody rushed Dark Rogue into the X-Mansion and placed her in the medical quarters where the Beast was healing injured patients.

"Beast!" Cyclops yelled as he, Jean, Gambit, and Rogue ran into medical quarters. Everyone else waited outside.

"Yes, what is it, Scott?"

"We have Dark Rogue right here!" Cyclops said bringing in the ice box prison cell to Beast. Beast placed it on top of a small machine and the ice and metallic wings melted away. The Beast placed the unconscious Dark Rogue on one of the beds and asked for Rogue and Jean to enter the room.

"Rogue, we must get Dark Rogue back in you immediately," The Beast said.

"What? Why do you want her back inside mah mind?"

"Because, nobody can live without a dark side. And the only way Dark Rogue will be shut down is if she goes back inside of you," The Beast explained.

"all right, what do I have to do," Rogue asked.

"Lay down on this bed right beside Dark Rogue. Jean, please put those two helmet on Rogue and Dark Rogue," The Beast politely said. Everyone did as told and than The Beast motioned Jean to come towards a computer. When they arrived at the computer The Beast pressed a small red button and loud noises sounded through out the room. Then, Dark Rogue's body slowly disappeared. The Beast removed the helmets and sat Rogue back up.

"It is all over Rogue," The Beast said.

"What? But I feel so light headed! I need to lay down," Rogue started to lay back down on the bed but The Beast stopped her.

"I think you would be more comfortable in your room. Gambit, will you please escort Rogue back to her room?" The Beast asked. Gambit walked over towards Rogue and picked her up. He left the quarters and soon did everyone else, all except Jeff.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" The Beast asked.

"My telekinetic powers are gone for good, huh?" Jeff asked. The Beast nodded.

"Okay, it isn't that big of a deal anyway, I just want to-wait a minute-what's that?-who's doing this?-stop-know!" Jeff started to yell out many different things all in one breath. He than fell into Jean's arms.

"Hank, what's wrong?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. Lets asked Cerebro immediately!" Beast asked. With that Jean and The Beast carrying Jeff ran towards Cerebro with questions surfing all over through their minds.

  
Chapter 2

"A virus similar to the Phalanx is inside this mutant's mind," Cerebro said.

"A virus? What will happen to Jeff?" The Beast asked.

"A dark side will take over his whole entire body."

"Like what happened to Rogue?" The Beast asked Cerebro.

"No. The dark side won't merge away from his body, it will stay inside. After a few days he will get weaker and weaker. Only the cure can be found in the planet known as Serada. It will soon spread to many mutants. The only way you can stop the spreading is to get rid of the cause," Cerebro explained.

"Thank you," The Beast said. The Beast looked over at Jean and sighed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jean asked.

"We will assemble the rest of the X-Men and we will begin searching for the cure," The Beast said. Just as he finished, Polaris came running in.

"Beast! Something's wrong with Dan, Iceman, and some girl named Jubilee!"

"Jubilee? I wondered what happened to her, one minute she was with us and the next she was gone!" Jean said. The Beast hopped out of his seat and he and Jean followed Polaris to the infected mutant. Now the virus was spreading even quicker than they all expected.

  
Chapter 3

"Oh my god, Jubilee!" Jean yelled as she knelt beside Jubilee. She was laying down on the library floor shaking.

"What happened?" The Beast asked.

"She was talking fine one minute explaining where she was, and than she lost control of herself. Before she started losing control of herself, she said she went to some planet that she got to when we left her behind in the forest," Wolverine said with a grunt. "And if the kid's ain't all right, there's going to be trouble."

"Calm down my friend, we must find out how we can cure Jubilee, Iceman, Dan, and Jeff," The Beast said touching Wolverine's shoulder.

"Jeff? Jeff got infected too?" Rogue asked. Gambit touched Rogue's shoulder to reassure her that everyone would be all right.

"No, I'm fine," Jeff said walking into the library. "Luckily I still had a little control of myself that when I woke up I was able to drink the last of Hank's medicine. I immediately went to Cerebro afterwards, and the computer explained that only I can gain access into some planet that has the cure to this virus."

"Why only you?" Jean asked as she started to stand up.

"Because I still have the virus in me. The only reason why I can talk and act as I usually do is because Hank's medicine has the virus on hold. So, it won't be active for a few days," Jeff continued to explain.

"Well then where is this planet?" Wolverine asked.

"I told you, we have to go to the forest. Cerebro can instruct us. I overheard that Jubilee was able to enter the planet. Does she have the virus?" Jeff asked.

"Look for yourself," Wolverine said with an attitude pointing to Jubilee.

"Then we only have one choice. Go to the forest and find the secret portal or hatch that Jubilee used to get to the planet. Hank, Rogue, and Polaris, get everybody into the medical quarters," Cyclops ordered.

"Actually, you might want to put them in separate prison cells. Cerebro said the virus will soon make them get temper tantrums," Jeff said.

"Okay than. Get Dan, Iceman, and Jubilee in separate prison cells. Everybody else, meet at Cerebro. Move out!"

  
Chapter 4

After hearing from Cerebro how to get to the planet, Serada exactly, Cyclops started to assign teams.

"Rogue, Gambit, Jeff, Beast, and Polaris are one group. Shadowcat, me, Jean, Angel, and Wolverine are the other group. Petalz I need you to stay behind and watch the mutants that have the virus," Cyclops said. He glanced over at Hydro who stood alone. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure. I've seen enough," Hydro left the room and glanced back over at the X-Men. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Hydro left the mansion. Cyclops looked out the window and watched Hydro drive off. He than focussed his attention back to the X-Men. Then he said, "move out!"

  
Chapter 5

"Okay everybody, Cerebro says the portal to Serada is right here," Cyclops said pointing to a tree. "Now, all we need to do is say that planets name in unison to enter the portal."

"Well, do you want me to walk in and take a look inside. Since I have the virus, I can enter without saying that planet's name," Jeff said.

"Okay, just stick you head in and see if it is. Polaris, put a force field around him. Jeff, go on ahead," Cyclops said. Jeff walked up to the tree and a large purple portal opened. He stuck his head through right after Polaris put the force field around him. He say a purple surrounding with a rainbow sky above. There was a bunch of junk and mountains all around.

Jeff popped his head back out of the portal and looked at everybody. "I think it is safe. I don't know why I needed a force field, Cerebro did say that you could breathe on the planet."

"But we couldn't of been too careful. Okay, everybody, say Serada in 3...2...1."

"Serada," Everyone said in unison. The portal reopened except only bigger. Everyone walked through and saw the same surrounding Jeff saw. Except this time there were two different paths. Jeff looked confused, but before he could say anything Cyclops started giving orders.

"Okay, group 1 go left. Group 2 go right. Lets move out," Cyclops said. Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Wolverine, and Angel took the right path. They walk deeper and deeper into the path and Cyclops stood back in fear.

"What is that?" He asked himself aloud as a metallic 7 foot robot that was the color silver fired an orange fireball at them all.

"Scott, that's no ordinary alien I ever seen," Angel yelled.

"I know. Everybody, get ready to fight. On the count of 3, charge! 1, 2, 3!"

TO BE CONTINUED

BRAN NEW SEASON OF X-MEN! THIS NEW SERIES/SEASON WILL BE CONTINUED UNDER THE NAME,  
"CURE FROM SERADA"  
  
Please visit my web page at http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/  
To find out a little more about Jeff and Hydro, go to http://www.geocities.com/xmenbios/j-dawg.html or /xmenbios/hydro.html 


End file.
